


don't think about the consequences

by sugar_itch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rejection, Smoking, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_itch/pseuds/sugar_itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is damaged.<br/>Harry is good at fixing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, so this is actually the first fic I've decided to publish openly. I know it's a little rough around the edges so I'm just gonna put this one chapter out there and see if anybody reads it. idk where I got the idea for this but I thought I may as well go for it.  
> Little disclaimer, Louis is supposed to be like 24 in this so obviously the real age gap between lottie and louis is different but for the purpose of the story, it made more sense. 
> 
> Also, this is all complete fiction and has no relation to any of the boys in real at all :)))

Smoking is such a filthy habit; everything about it is repugnant. The way spiralling smoke is sucked up like a vacuum cleaner is enough to make anyone wince, let alone taste another drag. Ashy remnants of the drug seem to be scattered in far too many common places for my liking. If you’re going smoke such a disgusting material, at least do it in the comfort of your own home, where no one else has to witness it.

However my desperate attempts to quit are always diminished by the overwhelming feeling of desire and self-hate. It’s not an _addiction._ It’s just a hole. If you hate yourself enough, you’ll fall into the hands of harm. Cigarettes are like the steps down to hell; each one bringing you closer to your inevitable end.

Charlotte promised me that I would feel at home here. She said it was like living in our parent’s house except without the parents. She lied. Everything was too tightly looked after and the people were so pinched and snotty. I turn my head for five seconds and the whispers would erupt for no apparent reason other than the fact that was new.

And now, as I stand on the sea wall, looking out at my new life, I realise Penzance is like falling down 10 steps. Who needs cigarettes when you can drown yourself in novelty brick-a-brack and vintage gowns from the local charity bin? This guy does. He needs his cigarettes to keep himself afloat.

Ha, a fresh start my arse. These people wouldn’t know a fresh start if it slapped them in the face and called them cheap. They’re all just too wound up in their own prim and proper lives to even fathom a below average upbringing. Really, it’s me who feels sorry for them; I mean after all, what kind of a life is one that is contained?

The frothy waves continued to smother up the sand as I stood watching, looking like thousands of tiny crabs that seemed to scuttle away from the shoreline but always scurried back before the next wave crashed down. It was oddly therapeutic. The incessant swash and backwash was almost calming. Well it was until someone’s hand jostled me out of my trance and back to reality.                 

“Hey, what you doin’ out here?” Lottie questioned, leaning against the barrier with an easy smile on her lips. Her golden head of hair had been swept into a high pony tail that perched on top of her head.

 Sighing, I turn my full attention to her, “this isn’t a bit how I’d imagined it.” Her smile falters and her eyes dart to my hands to find them empty; a spark of surprise blossoms on her face but she does well to mask it.

“You’ve only been here two days Lou, how an earth can you tell whether you like it or not? I swear this is the first time you’ve even been outside,” she chuckles “and yet you still look like you’ve been deprived of clean air. Maybe you should go for a swim or something.”

I scoff and turn back to the water. “Fat chance you’re ever getting me in Speedos.” Lottie smiles at this and shakes her head in exasperation. “I just want you to try and see how great it is here. I love it so much and I know you will too if you just give it a go.” She says quietly before holding out her hand. “C’mon, Marcus is cooking us dinner. Spag bol, just the way you like it.”

 

Marcus is a fine guy no questions asked. He had an impeccable record of achievements including a master degree in law studies and numerous sporting medals that cover the entire living room wall. His belief is to always care for those in need subsequently making him an ambassador for Cornwall’s homeless and elderly care service. He’s run the marathon 4 times and taken part in skydives and bungee jumps all in the name of charity. Truth be told, I felt intimidated by him the first time I’d met him. Nevertheless he was an amazing man. But none of that matters when he’s marrying my little sister.

At the age of only 20, Charlotte had decided to settle down with Marcus and start her life. Yes, ok he’s great but he’s still MARRYING her. It just feels too early and rushed in my eyes but then again what do I know about love? The closest I’ve come to love would be the relationship me and my iPhone have, which can be pretty intense at times. It just makes me jealous I suppose, I mean I’m the big brother; I’m supposed to set the example. And yet here I end up, in my sister’s house in crummy Penzance with nothing to do except squirm at my siblings’ happiness and throw rocks at the pigeons.

Lolling my head backwards, I stare up at the spiralling wallpaper ceiling. There’s an ugly lampshade hung obnoxiously in the centre of the ceiling illuminating the room dimly. ‘ _That light is brighter than your future’_ , I say to myself. _‘You really have hit rock bottom; nowhere to go, I hope_ , _but up.’_  The clawing sensation at the back of my throat starts to make itself noticed, but I push it away as I hear my sisters voice.

Lottie’s laughing in the kitchen becomes louder as she slips into the lounge and next to me on the couch. Warmth and happiness seem to seep through her pores as swivels her body round to face me. “Louis how would you feel about coming to a party tonight? Not a huge rave style one, more of a classy wine glass kind.”

My nose wrinkles obviously and she reacts accordingly by shoving my shoulder and laughing. “Come on! It’ll be fun Louis! You haven’t met anyone from here yet, and I’m dying to introduce you to some of my friends.” Something in her eyes seem almost pleading and I desperately want to say no but to be even more of a disappointing brother would kill her, so I reluctantly nod my head. Her squeals confirm her pleasure as she rushes upstairs to start getting ready.

Marcus walks in at leisurely pace chuckling at his fiancés happiness. He hands me a can of lager before opening his own with a click.

“So... excited about the prospect of meeting Lottie’s motley crew?” he asks, evidently trying to make a decent conversation start. I raise an eyebrow before clicking my own can. “Not particularly but I just want her to be happy. I know she thinks I hate it here and I guess seeing me at least a little settled will put her mind at ease.” I truthfully reply. Marcus nods along in agreement.

“Well, I hope you don’t feel pressured to go mate, I’m sure she’ll be ok if you say no.”

“No, I can’t do that to her. She’s been so good to me lately; the least I can do is come to this party. Besides, there could be some eye candy hanging about, even if we are in stuck-up valley.” Marcus laughs at that.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy it Louis.” He said smiling earnestly, before he too disappeared upstairs. I feel myself look down to the floor, unable to understand or accept his kind stare. Marcus had no reason to be nice to me and yet here he was; the epitome of kindness and sincerity.

 

Hauling myself up, I look at the clock on the wall. 7:20, ugh. My feet trudge their way up the stairs to the spare room that is now mine for the foreseeable future. The room contains a simple wood chest of draws, a bust sized mirror, a small book shelf and a soft single bed. The bed is by far my favourite item of the room, even though I’ve only used it a grand total of 2 times. I collapse myself onto the bed and shut my eyes instinctively. I lay there for a few moments, breathing in the bitter sweet smell of the bed sheets. My fingers run themselves through my hair a couple of times until I manage to will myself to sit back up.

The suitcase under the bed held nothing but underwear and a toothbrush, so it was pointless trying to find something nice to wear to this so called party. Just as the thought arose, a light tap came at the door.

“Come in.” I croak, much throatier than I had anticipated. Lottie poked her head round the door before shoving her body into the room and swinging her hips back against the door to shut it. In her hands lay a stack of clothing.

“Thought you may want something new.” She commented briefly before dumping them onto my bed. I stare at her in shock horror. She catches my expression and smiles smugly.

“No way did you buy my new clothes and let me stay here expenses free.” I say calmly.

“Oh Louis, stop being such a drama queen. Some of those bits are Marcus’ old stuff anyways that are too small for him now. Think of it as charity.”

“Wow cheers now I feel better.”

“Just stop being silly and put something on, we’re leaving in 2.” And with that she exited the room.

Sighing again, I began rummaging through the hand me downs, grimacing at the checked scarf that would have been just my style about 12 years ago. The tassels were fraying and the checks looked uneven but just the sight of it hit a nerve that really shouldn't have been hit so soon. I quickly put the scarf to the bottom of the pile before returning to the suitable clothes.

I settle on some blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt before adjusting my hair in the ample mirror. A stray kink of hair kept springing in the opposite direction to the rest of my hair but I couldn’t bring myself actually care enough to coax it back. Grabbing my phone that had been charging by the bed, I gingerly stepped down the stairs and into the living room, to find both Lottie and Marcus in totally different outfits.

Marcus is sporting a polo necked shirt with some dark trousers whilst Lottie wears a mid-length halter neck dress in cream. They both look highly sophisticated.

“Aw Louis you look lovely,” Lottie coos “I remember that shirt on you Marcus.”

“Please stop, before you make me feel sick. I already feel out of place so can we just get a move on and find some alcohol.” I say hurriedly. The itch to smoke something is becoming unbearable.

An agitated Lottie opens the backdoor that leads on to the drive way, and unlocks the car so that I can climb into the back seat. Honestly, I feel like a child. Marcus follows behind Lottie and they both climb into the car too.

The car journey is short and last no longer than 15 minutes. The car shudders to a halt next to an extremely lavish looking abode. I shoot Lottie an anxious glare.

“Whose party is this again?” I ask weakly.

“Don’t know him very well to be honest, think his names Niall. I was invited because Danielle invited me, but she’s assured me that Niall will be more than fine with all of us coming.” She replied confidently as we walked up to the iron gates. She buzzed the intercom before hearing a cracking of static and then a warped voice.

“Heeello there this is Niall speaking.” The man sang enthusiastically with an obvious Irish twang.

“Hi this is Lottie Tomlinson, Danielle’s friend.” She said sweetly

“Oh hey! I’ll just buzz ya’ in.” he replied and the gates swung themselves open. Lottie looked back at me with an enormous grin on her face.

“Are you ready Lou?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yep, this is chapter 2 :))) slight payzer in the past but don't worry!! nothing bad happens.
> 
> everything I've written is complete fiction and it's never happened before and has no relation to any of the boys in real life.

“Louis? Are you alright?” Lottie curiously inquired coming closer to where I stood, frozen. I physically have to shake myself before I can fully register what she says.

“Yeah, sor..sorry. It’s just been a while ya’ know?” I mutter, trying profusely to appear nonchalant. Somehow, I don’t think I was all that convincing when Lottie giggles and manhandles me through the gates and up the stones steps. Twisting out of her grip on the last step, I run a shaky hand back through my hair. _Get it together man, it’s just a party._

Breathing out steady breathes, I re-entwine my own and Lottie’s arms together and smile at Marcus to confirm that nothing was wrong. He then nods, safely assured that I wasn’t going to bolt out the door as soon as we stepped in.

However, once I’m inside the house that was all I could think about doing. Shrouds of drunk young adults were seemingly filling the entrance way, singing along to ‘ _Homewrecker_ ’ as it blasted from the speakers. Everyone’s hands were occupied by either colourful cocktails or cans or beer that sloshed back and forth according to the music. Balloons, that may once have decorated the ornate hallway, now stuck to the ceiling like magnets. The smell of alcohol and smoke was almost eye watering and yet fitted with the relaxed atmosphere. Really, I should feel happy here, but all I can think about is where the nearest exit is.

Lottie pulls me forward into the crowd of people and weaves between the tipsy women who eye Marcus appreciatively. I look back to Marcus, but his eyes are trained on Lottie and her quickening pace. God damn, this man is a saint.

Finally an opening clears and Lottie stops by a marble staircase which she climbs to about half way a before she turns to survey the room. Her eyes scan the people until they fall upon somebody and she starts waving enthusiastically.

“I thought you said this was a wine kind of party?” I yell above the music, frowning at the all too familiar surroundings. This isn’t the sort of place I ought to be in, not yet at least.

Lottie rolls her eyes dramatically, “there _is_ wine here. Look over there at the bar.”

“You never said it would be like this.”

“Oh stop it. Marcus, back me up here.” She says grabbing Marcus’ bicep.

“Don’t worry Louis, this party is relatively tame in comparison to the ones Lottie’s friends throw. Just be thankful it’s not too bad.” I shoot him an angry look which he expertly deflects. I throw my hands up in the air realising that I was getting nowhere fast and twirl gracefully, heading down the stairs. Surely there is something even I will enjoy here.

I dance my way through the crowd once more and find myself sliding into a bar seat. _Who in the world has a fully functioning bar in their house?_

I tap my hands on the work surface, gaining the barman’s attention.

“What can I get for you sir?” he asks with a tight smile on his face, a haggard look on his features. He looked far too nice to be behind a bar.

“Anything with vodka would be good.”

The barman laughs genuinely which I didn’t expect, “Vodka and coke?” he suggests. I smile nodding; sure it’s not exactly adventurous but then again adventure is something that has been lacking from my life for a long time. He hands me the drink, and I accept it graciously swapping him some money in return.

“Oh, but sir these are all going on Mr Horan’s bill.” He says, looking awkward. I squint at him.

“Who’s that exactly?”

“Well he’s the owner of the house, Niall Horan. I imagine you must know him otherwise why would you be in his house.” The barman slyly questions. I roll my eyes exasperatedly; does he really think I’m some random person of the street? Well, technically I am but that’s not the point.

“Ha, I’m new here, a plus one. I know nobody. Speaking of which, what’s your name?” I say leaning in a little so that the man can hear me. He clears his throat before holding out his broad hand.

“Liam Payne, nice to make your acquaintance. And you are?”

“Louis Tomlinson, Lottie’s brother?” Something clicks in Liam’s eyes and he grins widely.

“I thought you looked like somebody! Charlotte is Danielle’s friend isn’t she? Me and Danielle go way back.” He says with a dazed look on his face as he reminisces over distant memories.

I cough bringing him back to our conversation, “so you and this Danielle, you guys a couple or..?” Liam starts shifting his weight and averts his eyes to behind the counter.

“Yeah, we were a couple. For 2 years, but we broke it off in February.” He sounded sad and quite obviously not finished with the subject but he started a new one anyway, “how about you? Are you in a relationship at the moment?”

“I’m flattered Liam but I’ll have to decline your offer.”

“Oh god, I didn’t- I meant-I was just seeing..”

I couldn’t help the loud laugh that escaped from me at seeing Liam look so flustered by my accusation. He just looked so apologetic and out of his depth that it made my heart clench.

“Liam, Liam, Liam if we’re gonna be friends, you need to learn that I’m almost never serious.”

Liam’s shoulders finally un-hunched themselves and he let an easy smile onto his face in exchange for the traumatized one, “very funny Tomlinson. I’ll make a mental note to get you for that.”

“Oh I’m practically shaking in my boots.” I joke, bringing my drink to my lips. I cast my eyes back round the room to see significantly less people grinding on the dance floor. The song that played was now much slower and it was evidently not a hit for the dancers as more and more seemed to flock to the other rooms. I spin back to Liam who was now wiping down a beer glass.

“Hey Liam, can I get a round of shots?”

“All to yourself?”

“Why not...”

 

I have no idea what time it is but there’s something funny about the fact that Niall has trees in his house. Like, why are you growing trees inside? That’s what outside is for silly. They’re not very fun to climb either because you just get shouted at by your stupid sister who doesn’t know a good time. She should be employed as a party pooper, a royal party pooper. And she wouldn’t let me order anymore drinks from my dear friend Liam. It’s just rude really.

“Louis, we’re leaving now let’s go.” Super bossy Lottie if you ask me. I roll onto my side away from the bossy one who continued to prod me in the side.

“Louis. Get off the floor and listen to me.”

“Noooo, I’m going to stay for a while. I’ll be home later” I say impressively soberly.

“And how exactly will you get-”but the rest of her speech was cut off because I decided to ignore her and go for a nap.

 

I woke up to the feeling of something wet _. Oh shit, I haven’t wet myself have I?_ Cracking my eyes open slightly I notice that it’s still dark. The wet sensation was more prominent near my feet so I look down to find myself half in a fountain, half on a bench. _Where the hell am I?_

Slowly dragging my feet and legs out of the fountain I realise that I’m in a big house, most likely a conservatory because who has fountains in a house? Gradually things start to piece themselves together as I realise that I’m still at Niall’s house. And wow the throbbing now begins.

Instinctively I start massaging my temples, attempting to coax my building migraine into just a bad headache. Why is it whenever I go out ANYWHERE I manage to make a fool of myself? Lottie will be so embarrassed. Oh god and she was trying to get me to leave earlier. I’ve got some serious apologising to do.

I sit up fully, taking in my surroundings a little more to work out how I ended up in here. Gradually my eyes fall upon a boy in the conservatory, some few metres away at the far end. He was attempting to pick up discarded rep cups and empty plates that seemed to litter the entire floor, but so far hadn’t made a dent on the now filthy room.

He wore simply black jeans and a scooped neck t-shirt, revealing the smudges of tattoos. I could tell he was fairly young, even from a distance. His eyes were trained to the floor so it was unlikely that he knew I was even there, so I carefully climb off the bench, intending on leaving unnoticed. Unfortunately for me, the ‘climb’ became more of a fall as I land face first into fountain once again.

The sudden shock of cool water completely stuns me as I thrash around, desperately trying to re-surface. Everything feels heightened and confusing until someone has grabbed my shoulders and is pulling me out of the coldness. I blink away the fuzzy droplets and I stare up at my rescuer. It was the boy. And oh wow he was not a boy.

The _man_ that held me at arm’s length did indeed have tattoos and many of them, all scattered down his left arm and peaking through his shirt. His strong arms were positively bulging as the strained to hold me upright but also looked entirely at ease. And his face. Two sparkling emerald eyes gleamed down at me; his soft looking lips were quirked slightly at the embarrassing display he’d just witnessed. A mop of messy brown curls sat on top of all this splendour making me feel overall rather uneasy and sick. This boy- _man_ was probably the most attractive thing I’ve ever seen.

Aware that I haven’t actually spoken yet I cough uncomfortably shifting in his arms, to which he takes as an indication to let go of me.

“And you fell in the fountain because..?” the stranger said, raising an eyebrow, still smirking.

“I obviously didn’t do it on purpose!” I could feel my frustration beginning to grow, “I was trying to get up and I lost my balance.”

“Well that’s a hell of a thank you” he retorted. I feel my shoulder go slack at the comment.

“Yeah erm...thanks.” I stutter awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck. Where’s a cigarette when you need one?

“So what’s your name?” the man/boy/god says.

“Uhh, Louis.” He seems to think over the name before holding out a hand.

“Pleased to me you Louis, I’m Harry.” I shake his hand quickly with a short smile and absent-mindedly looking around, anywhere but into Harry’s eyes. They were far too all-consuming and exploring that I couldn’t possibly stare too long without being swallowed whole.

“Any reason you were asleep out here?” Harry says after a pause. I lick my lips self consciously and pull my sleeves down further. So he had seen me before, but chose not to wake me. Huh.

“I guess I just got too drunk... Speaking of which I should probably head home. My sister will be worried sick.” I say hurriedly, beginning to walk towards the door. The exit is only a few feet away and yet it seems so far.

“I can give you a lift if you want? I was gonna go home soon anyways, it being pretty dead now and everything.” He chuckles, making me spin back round to face him. His eyes look so genuine and happy.

“But you’re still going to have some alcohol in your system surely? It must only be about 4am.”

“Oh no, I don’t drink.”

That’s new. Young, beautifully stunning man, that is helping clear away party rubbish, saves a random people from fountains, offers lifts and doesn’t drink. Just huh.

“If you’re really sure...” I shrug nodding.

 

I’m not really inclined to accepting lifts from strangers but somehow this ‘Harry’ stood in front of me didn’t appear the sort that would coincide with murder. His features were too smooth and calming and welcoming. The way he strode out the house, with me in his wake, with confidence and finesse, but still managed to trip over his own gangly legs was quite astounding. He had an air of chill that seemed to float along with him. He was sure of himself and yet not cocky.

And when he rounded the passenger door and bowed, pulling it open for me, I knew I was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homewrecker - Marina and the Diamonds http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_orsY7C7yk


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))) 
> 
> not real, no relation blah blah blah enjoy.

The car ride felt long and strange, much different to the one Lottie, Marcus and I shared on the way to the party. Harry’s car wasn’t anything special from the outside: a black land rover with a personalised number plate. Yes it screamed money, but it didn’t scream originality. Not until I actually entered the car and sat in the passage seat did I realise that Harry was indeed original.

As I step in I am confronted by a brown beaded necklace hung from the mirror, holding a single white feather. The feather, although faded and old, looked remarkably regal in the modern vehicle. A mountain of CD’s bulged from the behind the gear stick and the glove box. The top few CD’s read names like ‘ _MS MR_ ’ and ‘ _Grasser’_ , so I quickly deduced that he was fairly into his indie crap. The strangest thing in the car was the soft leather on the driver’s side had been decorated by various chalks and paints, creating swirling patterns that explode up by the head rest. I run my hands over the chair to find it completely smooth despite the wild colours that dance across it. Blues in light and dark twist round each other on the chair, creating a beautiful canvas of sky and peace; all delicate brush strokes. The left back seat had been embellished in gold and black flecks, the middle in careless wisps of orange and purple that seemingly mix together, and the final the right seat was a vision of green and yellow flowing naturally on the leather bound seats. The only seat unpainted was the passage seat.

When Harry too climbed in the car, he threw me a bright a smile before turning the keys in the ignition, his eyes wondering over the CD’s next to him.

He looked up at me expectantly, “What would you like to listen to?” I could feel my eyes roll internally at his pointless question; _am I really going to have heard of any of this?_ Instead I shrug politely.

“Hmm, well what sort of thing do you usually listen to, at home and stuff?” I could feel his probing eyes once again on me. I shuffle in my seat looking away to the foliage outside the car; the wetness of my clothing only now becoming apparent.

“Just the radio I guess..” I reply quietly. I don’t know why I felt so nervous but something about Harry seemed to put me on edge.

“Okay, lets listen to the radio then.” Harry happily said back, switching the radio on and cranking up the volume at the mere sound of ‘ _Budapest_ ’s guitar riff. He began pulling out the driveway, singing obnoxiously loud to the George Ezra hit.

I tilt my head to the left to study his profile. The curly locks were bouncing along to the music contently, strangely in sync with Harry’s personality, or at least what I’d seen so far. He seemed like a laid back man, so I risked speaking up.

“So what’s up with the artwork in here?” I say nonchalantly. He turns the music down, before smiling at me, a dimple digging itself into his cheek.

“Do you like it?” he counters.

“Uh, yeah sure, but I don’t understand why only four of the five chair are painted?”

Harry grins once more, but smaller this time without the dimple, “I just like it like that. I decorated my chair and my friends decorated the back ones. They each have their spot.”

My brows curve up in judgement, “that’s erm kinda creative I suppose?” Harry swivels back round to look at me his amusement apparent in his eyes.

“What?” I ask, quite put off by his stare.

“You’re interesting aren’t you?”

“How so exactly?” The hair on my arms began to stand on end at the sudden attention focus shift.

“You slept in a fountain, at an unknown guy’s house, and you judge my car artwork?” he says with a smile, “I think I like you Louis.”

If he was being sarcastic, it was well masked. I feel myself blush and my hands start clenching at the lack of objects in them. Trying to appear fine, I pointedly open the glove compartment and begin rummaging around in search of the disgusting buggers.

“Whoa what you looking for mate?” Harry questions uneasily. He probably just realised that he may have picked up an axe murderer.

“Cigarettes, you got any in here?”

“No, sorry dude, I don’t smoke either.”

“Oh,” I remove my grabbing hands from the little nook ashamedly, “m’sorry, I just assumed...”

“It’s ok; I suppose it’s quite strange that I don’t.”

As he was speaking something else registers in my head.

“How did you know that I was in an unknown guy’s house?” I inquire curiously, although somewhat harshly.

“Niall’s my best mate; I helped to send out invitations. And you are someone I’ve never come across so I just put two and two together. Lottie’s brother I’m guessing?”

My expression must change because he giggles like a school girl, like _really, no one that masculine can laugh like a girl._

“Don’t worry, that was an educated statement. Liam told me you were when you were swinging from the plastic palm trees singing Single Ladies. It was quite the focus of the party; you truly have a beautiful singing voice.” He said unfazed.

“I did what-oh god,” flash backs began to erupt just at the mention of these events. “That’s so embarrassing, poor Lottie.” Harry looked over to me then with a sympathetic smile.

“At least you didn’t strip, I’ve done that before. Not a great way to end a funeral.” He said with a smirk. For the first time in what felt like months, I let out a real laugh.

“No you did not!”

“I’d take it to the grave. Pun intended.”

It was impossible to keep in the shriek that rattled through the car and Harry turned abruptly to see me sprawled out on the seat with my hands around my middle. It wasn't even that funny and yet the release of joy was needed so much.

Harry’s own laugh joined in as he sceptically eyed me from his peripherals. After a couple of minutes we fell into comfortable conversation about nothing special, until Harry decided to ask me more personally questions.

“Are you at college Louis?”

I frowned slightly, “I’m 24 Harry. If I were still in college I’d be worried.”

Harry chuckled a little, “I thought you were younger to be fair, what about Uni then?”

“No, no uni... what about you?”

“Yep, 20 years of age and I’m a photography student; second year now.” He said joyfully, obviously content in his placement and subject.

“Not a musician then? An artist?” I ask causally.

“Haha no, there more hobbies I suppose, I enjoy them without the pressures,” he replied pulling into the driveway. “So what is it that you do then?”

 _Oh god,_ I think before croaking, “nothing yet, I’m just here with my sister for a while; been a bit rough lately.” Harry looks at me then with sincerity and understanding.

“Do you want to talk about it or shall we leave it for now?” _for now?_

“Yeah, is it ok if we leave it? Thanks for the lift Harry, means a lot that I didn't have to get a taxi at this ungodly hour.”

Harry leans forward into an embrace that I hadn't been prepared for. I awkwardly pat his back before his strong arms let go of me for the second time tonight.

“Anytime Louis. It’s been great meeting you, really it has. We should meet up again soon, you know when it’s not half four in the morning and you’re not covered in water.” His canyon sized dimples reappeared then before he hands me his phone. I look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Put your number in, something memorable as the name too please.” It wasn't a request; it was a demand. I think for a second before typing.

“Classy fountain boy? Cool, catchy.” Harry says with a giggle. “I’ll text you soon then I guess?”

I nod before opening my door onto the pavement.

“See ya Louis.” And then he was gone.

 

What even. Why. How. Little seemed to make sense as the dipping clothing and insensate head ache begin to make themselves noticed. Who was this boy and why had he wanted to see me again? Surely the first time meeting me would put you off for life.

I walk round to the side gate and slipped in to the garden. With no key my two options are to either wake up an angry Lottie or climb in through the window. I decide on the latter. My room was only one story up so the fall wouldn't be too bad if it did indeed come to that. The window was also conveniently ajar, so I immediately began to scale the wall. Placing my foot in the occasional nook i hauled myself up the wall with skill and precision; a trick I’d grown to improve.

My hands reached the wind-sill and I yank the window open, before throwing myself inside the dark room. My landing is sort of quiet, so I can only hope that Lottie and Marcus don’t hear me.

I chuck off all my clothing in favour of my pyjamas that lay on the bed expectantly. I felt sticky and wet but the effort it took to even get up here was immense and that the thought of wondering around the quiet house was not one I was willing to pursue.

Literally collapsing onto my bed, I feel a prod from my jean pocket. Reaching in I feel my phone and instantly panic. Turning on the light I see that, thank the lord, it was completely dry.

Breathing a sigh of relief I plug in the device. My head is still swimming with the alcohol and distorted memories and the way Harry smiled. Everything seemed so wrong but yet all too right. I should feel more ashamed that I truly do and yet I can’t help but thank fate that I met Harry.

He was just lovely. I’ve known him for all of half an hour and I feel closer to him than most people. It was just a bit too natural.

My phone buzzes as the thoughts continue, and I glance over to an unknown number. The text read:

**_cheers for leaving my car soaking buddy, hope you don’t do this every time we see each other; it’s quite off putting ;) – harry_ **

My breathing hitches embarrassingly at the simple comment from him. And the winky face. He’s probably just uber friendly.

**_Sorry, I promise not to next time – Louis_ **

_Next time?? Is that too forward._

The text reply is almost instant.

**_good, because i was wondering if you were free this Tuesday? like around 4, to grab a coffee x – harry_ **

It was a bit too much to deal with really, what was happening right now? I honestly can’t answer for the life of me.

**_Sure sounds great (: - Louis_ **

**_fab i’ll see you at Nero then? have a good sleep in the mean time x – harry_ **

**_you too x – Louis_ **

_Shit, I put a kiss, I wonder if that’s ok?_

In the dark cramped room the physical tension was unbelievable, and harry wasn’t even in there! I put down the phone gasping for air. This perfect human being wanted to meet up in two days time for a coffee.

_I wonder if it would be different if he knew..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Budapest - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHrLPs3_1Fs incase anyone hadn't already heard the god damn song ughhhh  
> btw MS MR and Glasser are both good bands before I offend anybody!!


End file.
